Rare Saiyan Love
by ButtonMashGaming
Summary: Bulma and Chi Chi have become two strong female fighters but they can not prevent their home world from being distroyed by... Saiyans! Vegeta and Kakarot (Goku) have taken them captive and turned htem into slaves. But will they realize what they have together before an unexpected challenge arrives and distroyes what is left of the Saiyan race?


Rare Saiyan Love By Lamar

As the late summer rain began to fall throughout the forest outside of West City, everything had slowly begun to fall quiet except for one medium sized clearing that held on a sparring match of skill and wit. Even though the rain made the ground slick, it made the training session become brutal and challenging. A young blue haired woman slid backwards in the mud on her knees with her arms covering her chest. Thank Kami I blocked or she could have killed me. The trainer smiled sickly and moved to strike again before she could recover.

"Come on, Bulma," Her smile widened as she aimed for the ribs, "Fight back!"

Bulma laughed and narrowly jumped over her opponent, "Fine."

She kicked her trainer's lower back and watched her fall on her face causing mud and debris to splatter everywhere. A peal of laughter escaped Bulma's lips as she sat up and rubbed the muck out of her ebony eyes. Above them, a small fleet was headed toward the city unnoticed by the pair. Sudden screams from the city folk caught their attention and stopped training to rush to their aid. Stopping on the top of the hill, Chi Chi watched as buildings burned with unnatural fire and bodies lay on the ground. Heavy smoke filled the sky and birds fled but they could tell that this was not the end of the disaster. Bulma stared at an orange suited body and her heart raced into the throat. Running over to him, she felt herself scream but no sound came out. Yamcha!

"No, I can't believe those bastards. How dare they mess with my family and friends," Her anger rose and she punched the pavement. A crater the length of a meter formed around her fist as she lost all control of herself. Unbelievable ki rose through her body and an unexplainable flash of gold light came and went. She stood up and joined her remaining friend to face the enemy as they began to slowly surround them.

Chi Chi snarled and snapped, "Who and what the hell are they?"

Men with dark hair that defied gravity and tails that remained wrapped around their hips were blasting buildings apart and also keeping an eye on the survivors. Bulma felt the anger rise once more but she felt some type of connection to them that made her completely confused. Suddenly, an enormous ki flared behind her and she went still along with her heart.

"Ah, the blue headed one. It has been a long time," A strong male voice came from behind her and she spun around to strike that the one who spoke only to have a hand close around her wrist.

Snarling in anger, she tried to pull free from her capturer. I never growl even in a fight. Who is he that makes me act like this? He smiled as if he was hearing her thoughts and she struck him in the face with her free hand. He let her go and the smile was gone. His black hair stuck up more, if that were possible, and his eyes darkened as he took a step closer to her.

"You don't honestly think you will win?" He asked in a gloating manner as he raised his ki to a higher level.

She grinned wickedly as she tossed her stray hair back, "Try me."

She punched him in the stomach watched as he doubled over. She backed away quickly and looked around at the other men who were watching in awe causing her to become self-conscious. Why in the world are they watching me like I am someone they have known for a long time? Her ki jumped to a new level as she felt someone touch her lower back where she had a small round scare and felt her hair stick up slightly. A low cry escaped her lips as it continued to rise to new heights. The man she was fighting was back on his feet and raised his ki again with a glint in his eyes. She felt his ki surpass her own and she knew that the battle was over.

"You have been away from home too long." He hit her pressure point in between her neck and shoulder and she groaned.

Bulma hung onto consciousness and glanced up at him to speak one last time. "Damn you."

"Bulma, help me!" Chi Chi cried out in the darkness.

Chapter 2

The journey back to the planet Vegitasei was quite peaceful for the young Saiyan Prince for his prisoner and returning Saiyan, Bulma, lay unconscious in a guarded chamber since they got off the planet Earth. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or the other weakling; he just had this uneasy feeling crawling up the back of his neck like there was something he forgot to take care of and it was about to come back and haunt them. Kakarot, the Prince's male commander and best friend, not that the prince would ever admit it, watched over them as ordered and found that he could not keep his eyes from going back to the black haired beauty; Chi Chi. Hearing the passage doors open and the click of the Prince's boots coming towards him, he looked once more into the chamber and sighed.

"We should be landing soon," The prince spoke clearly, yet the sound of unrest could be heard as he looked into the barely lit chamber to see Bulma stirring and her blue eyes open slowly before looking back at his friend.

"Prince Vegeta, you need to rest," Kakarot muttered in a hushed tone, noticing that he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Snapping, Vegeta felt his face redden a little, "I will sleep when we finally get home and talk to my father. The blue haired one, Bulma, is mine and no one else is to have her. Understand me, Kakarot?"

"Yes, sir," Kakarot bowed and left the room. "But, the other one is mine."

Vegeta looked at Bulma's stiff form and smirked. "I know you are awake, woman. Just to let you know, you are mine and only mine."

He left before he could see her sit straight up and glare at him. The coms rang out throughout the entire ship that they had finally reached their home planet. As they landed at the docks, Saiyan warriors and their families gathered around to see what the fleet brought home. Doctors helped the women to their feet and lead them to the doors where Vegeta drew Bulma beside him. The man he called Kakarot gently grabbed Chi Chi by the top of her arm and glared at the others as if challenging them to say anything. Her eyes were filled with fear and Bulma looked at her in assurance. Vegeta smirked and led them to the throne room.

…

"Father, the Earth has been taken care of as you have ordered. May I present my new slave," Vegeta forced her on her knees.

His father, who looked quite young, glanced at her in wonder and smiled politely. "This one is from here originally. She is one female Saiyan warriors, is she not?"

Bulma looked at both of them in shock and Vegeta nodded ignoring her questioning gaze. "Her fighting skill is amazing for her size. But, she doesn't seem to remember anything about this place though."

"Take care of her, Vegeta, understand me? I want to see her process in the tournament."

"I understand, father."

Vegeta lead her out of the throne room and down a few corridors to his wing of the castle. As for Bulma she stayed silent as she followed him with her eyes downcast and her heart racing against her chest. Just before he opened the door, she accidently bumped into him feeling the thick muscles along his back tighten up. Without saying a word, he grabbed her arm gently and drew her inside. It wasn't the type of gesture she expected from him at all. To be honest, she thought he would throw a fit about how she should be watching were she was going and never to touch him. Looking around his room, she took in the various colors of blue and noticed that the kitchen was large enough for four people. Behind her, she could hear him chuckle at the shock on her face and watched him as he walked into the bedroom. Following silently, she mentally noted that a second wardrobe was put in and it was probably filled with her new "clothes". Opening it, he gestured for her to approach with a simple wave of his hand. She slowly walked forward while staring at him in suspicion and curiosity.

"I am not going to do anything to you…" Yet, he added mentally as he smirked at her change of expression that melted into relief. "These are for you, a gift from my father. Change out of those Earth rags and then come into the kitchen. You need to eat something before you begin your training."

He left her in a bit of a hurry and she finally let out the breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. Tight spandex clothing lay folded at the bottom of the wardrobe and she grimaced. At least there is nothing too ridiculous in here. But what can I wear over this? Finally she found a dark green gown that she deemed suitable for proper training and quickly got changed before Vegeta decided to make another appearance. Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the kitchen struggling to swallow her fears and face the Prince of such a destructive race.

"You took long enough, woman. Now eat," He sat down at the table and she followed suit on the other side.

They eat quickly as she tied her hair back allowing only a few stray blue spinals of hair to hang in her face. He swallowed thickly as he tried to keep from look so dumbfounded by her natural beauty. She is so beautiful and strong, a completely perfect mate. So, why does she have to act like an enemy in her own homeland? She felt his hesitation to talk to her and a small, sweet smile etched itself on her face as she watched his eyes haze over with lust.

"Are we going to train or are we going to just sit here staring at each other all day instead?" She acted as if she was getting impatient. The Prince of all Saiyans is so difficult to handle when he is certain moods. Even if I am one of them, I will have to prove that Earth has been and will always be my true home no matter what it takes.

His ebony eyes changed again to an unknown darkness with a trace of excitement and thrill as he stood up and turned his back to her. "Let's go then, woman. Let's see what you got in that thin body of yours before I see if you are worthy enough for my training."

Huffing in anger, Bulma kicked off her shoes and walked beside him to the Training Center of the castle. The Prince spoke to a Saiyan woman who openly flirted with him as he commanded that they were to train alone and undisturbed. The same growl built in her throat for a much different reason and the woman looked at her as if she had just noticed that she was standing there watching the exchange. Bulma shook her head to clear out any thoughts of her and the Prince together and walked into the room. Looking away from the girl, he tried to hide the fact that he was falling for the woman who just showed that she held some feelings for the Saiyan warrior. Looking around the large room, Bulma leaned against the wall as Vegeta entered and began to warm up. She waited patiently for him to stop and come over to her before she raised her ki in awareness. Noting that her ki stopped far underneath his, she decided that she would do some extra training without him around and that it could change with a few training sessions. It was exciting to her, the thrill of a new opponent, but that wasn't the only thing. She felt something tugging at her heart as she looked at Vegeta as he stretched and settled into a fighting stance. Why do I feel this way towards a man who killed my friends?

"Let's get started, shall we?" She smiled timidly while walking over to him.

"Aren't you going to warm up?" He asked with a smirk.

"Never needed to, my Prince," She said sweetly as she positioned herself across from him before sizing him up.

…

FIVE HOURS LATER

The blue haired mess collapsed onto the tile floor as soon as the victorious Prince shut his chamber doors. Never had she fought so hard in her life to prove a point to anyone. Sweat ran down her cheeks and back as she looked up at him with irritated eyes. He simply smirked before throwing her a towel from the rack beside the doors.

"You fought hard, woman. But it will not be your only fight. Get ready for round two tomorrow. Now, go clean up. We are eating dinner soon and I want my partner to look her best."

She snarled under her breath as she walked slowly into the bedroom to the wardrobe. Fancier dresses of different fabrics and colors hung along the back causing her to shake her head in bewilderment. Which one should I wear, black or purple gown? She touched the fabrics and eyes them as she sorted through them. A black one shall be suitable for tonight. She gingerly took it off the hangers and padded barefoot into the porcelain white bathroom.

Vegeta had a change of clean clothing placed in the chest beside the communication screen to quickly change into and now waited patiently for Bulma to come out of the room. Dinner soon to arrive at his father's table and he began to grow impatient and hungry as his appetite grows. After thirty minutes, she finally walked out with her wet hair hanging at the sides of her face along with a sour grimace of her face. He swallowed before glancing down at the floor before turning to the door where a small servant girl was waiting to announce that dinner was ready and to collect the laundry. She took the clothes from Bulma and left in a hurry with a blush across her cheeks. Bulma's expression changed into a small smile as she stood in front of him and used her ki to dry her hair. Afterwards, she straightened the gown, positioning low cut neckline and the slits at the bottom that revealed most of her legs, into their proper place.

She saw his eyes roam over her before she asked, "Are we going to eat or are you just going there to stare at me like I am something that is a prize?"

"Stop being the one in charge," He whispered roughly as he turned away from her and headed to the door, "We are eating with my father."

"Joy," She rolled her eyes and they left quickly.

…

The King sat patiently at the head of the table as Vegeta and Bulma walked in together. Noticing the sudden change in their composure, he smiled to himself as he straightened his posture. They have gotten along quickly and they have been training. Good, Vegeta needs a good sparing companion. But, by the looks of things, I doubt he is going to tell her about her past anytime soon. They noticed that he was smiling and began to become nervous about the entire ordeal of them coming together. There was nothing that they could do about it now that they have been seen together. They were stuck in this mess and had to put up with it.

Vegeta pulled out a chair beside the King and motioned for her to sit down in it. With grace, she sat and accidently touched his hand causing her heart to race and a blush flushed her cheeks. Sitting beside her, he felt her ki drop to a weak level, lower than it was when she was relaxing. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he saw that her skin had paled and her gorgeous blue eyes were locked on something interesting on the table. The look on her face told him that she was keeping something from him. She wasn't sure about any of this and he knew that. Hang in there, Bulma. We are just going to eat and then we will be back to the room. I promise you this. Where did this soft side come from?

"Let us eat," his father spoke suddenly.

With the food served and the slaves tending to them, Bulma ate slowly and kept her eyes down, trying to keep from attracting attention. Vegeta and his father spoke small talk about the upcoming events in Vegitasei and how there were other worlds to invade and supply. She wanted nothing to do with those subjects at the moment for there was pain in her chest just below her heart. Why is the pain of old battles return?

"Bulma, you must be training hard." The King spoke to her suddenly drawing her out of her thoughts.

She looked up in surprise and nodded before she spoke. "Fighting with Prince Vegeta has been the toughest yet. But, I love a challenge any day."

Vegeta smiled slightly and began to eat a bit faster in excitement as he thought; you want a challenge, huh? If that what you want, you'll get it, woman. Silence fell in the small hall as she smiled slightly and stood up.

"Pardon me, your majesty and my prince. It is time for me to rest." She curtsied and walked to the door with a slight stumble in her step. Kami, this pain is unreal.

Vegeta stood up, feeling the worry melt the ice that had frozen his heart, "I shall be going as well, father."

"Good luck, you two." The King muttered and watched them leave with concern in his ebony eyes.

…

Along the cooling halls, the Prince found Bulma leaning against the wall with her hand pressed firmly against her side while gritting her teeth. She is paling faster than I thought and doesn't look too good. Maybe I have pushed her too hard during training today. Pain filled his chest making it harder and harder to breathe, which confused him even more. Stepping closer, he could hear the pained breathing coming from her throat. Blinking in realization, he could swear that the ice cracked even more around his heart.

"Damn it all," She groaned before falling to her knees.

"Woman," He stepped beside her as he heard her faint voice ringing out of her clenched teeth.

"I need a medic now," She hissed as her head hit the stone wall. Vegeta, help me please. I trust you…

Vegeta lifted her up gingerly without a second thought and dashed at record speed to the medical lab on the other side of the castle. One of the doctors looked up from the computer and his eyes flew open as he saw the blue woman cradled in the Prince's arms. The soft cursing came from her as her hand moved to her right ribcage as her other hand grasped his almost caused him to go into shock.

"Please, she needs your help." Vegeta's voice broke as a small scream erupted from Bulma's tight, pale lips. I can't lose her…

"Of course, my Prince," The doctor hurried and opened a regeneration tank and quickly helped Vegeta put Bulma in there before looking over the analysis. "It will take a few hours for it to be complete. According to the scanner, she has a few broken ribs."

"I'll stay here with her." I promise I will not leave your side, Bulma, even if it kills me.

The doctor nodded and went back to his computer. Two hours went by with Vegeta's worries and annoying pacing before Bulma opened her eyes. She saw him through the blue liquid and glass as she realized that the pain was gone and could still feel herself healing. Suddenly, she saw him turn towards her and their gazes locked. She read the pain and worries for her in his eyes before they turned cold as usual. He cares but he will never show it. A low ringing in her ears made her flinch and cause her to look away with a soft blush filling her cheeks. Feeling the liquid drain out, she watched the tank open before standing carefully.

"Bulma," He whispered as she stepped out onto the floor. Thank the heavens.

She shivered from the cold air blowing through the room and he draped a warmed towel around her. "Thank you, Doctor Gero. I appreciate it."

They slowly walked back to the bedroom chamber while the sun fell over the rocky horizon. Vegeta had no clue what happened to her and desperately wanted to know. Feeling his conflict, she sighed heavily. How am I supposed to explain to him that I got these injuries a long time ago? Chi Chi, where are you? Vegeta opened the door and she slipped inside before he started his questioning.

"I am going to clean up before you start, Vegeta. And, I have a question for you. Where is the other woman you took off the planet Earth? I just want to make sure she is okay." She stood in a manner that high class Saiyan held.

"The woman is with Kakarot. She is his for all I care," His voice sounded truly uncaring and she snarled under her breath.

Damn man, she thought as she walked into the bathroom. I will get you to show that you care even if I must die.

Chapter 3

The sun slowly set and the Saiyan's room darkened. Sitting by the window on the couch, Chi Chi stared at the stars and was wondering when the Earth would be if it still existed. Without her knowing, tears rolled down her cheeks. Snoring could be heard from the room next to the living room. She tightened the blanket around her and sobbed. She knew it made her feel weak but there was no way she could hold it back. Everything had changed so suddenly and she lost her family and friends. Even Bulma was gone.

Kakarot was laying on the bed and found himself staring at the ceiling. Was I just asleep and wher is the woman? He heard a strange sound coming from the living room and he forced himself to sit up. Pulling on a pair of shorts, he ruffled his hair and walked into the room. He saw Chi Chi by the window with her head on her arms. Her shoulders shook as she cried but he didn;t understand it.

"Woman, are you okay?" He asked gently.

It was a totally different tone than what she had heard earlier. raising her head, she wiped away the tears and looked at him. He read the sadness and pain of loss in her black eyes. It made him dumbfounded and she shook her head.

"Why in the possible dimensions would I be okay? I lost everything even my trainee, Bulma, is gone. All that I have lef tis a broken heart." She voice broke at heart as tears returned.

Kakarot suddenly pulled her into his arms and hugged her gently. "You will never have a broken heart while I still stand. Destiny will show you the way, woman. When the time comes, you must make your choice."

Releasing her, he stood up and lead her to the bedroom. "I must leave to speak to one of the female warriors and see if they will let you train with them. As for Lady Bulma, don't worry about her. She is holding her own. The Prince is having a rough time with her as it is when you find a mate in a Saiyan woman. Now, please rest and I will have dinner ready when I return shortly."

He began to walk out of the room and she began to panic. Feeling her panic, he turned towards her and she closed her eyes in concentration. The emotions changed quickly and he stood there in shock and surprise.

"What did you just do?" He asked as she sighed.

"It is called controlling youself, Saiyan." She hissed as she put her hands on her cheeks.

"My name is Kakarot," he whispered.

"And, mine is Chi Chi not woman."

THey glared at each other in anger but Kakarot felt his face soften. Knowing that he couldn't stay mad at her, he hoped that it was a sign that they were meant to be. He could smell her purity and it made him happier. Get a grip, Kakarot. She is still going through a phase that you will sooner or later help her with. After that, she could be your's. Nodding, he left and went to see Raine, the female commander.

"Will you allow her to train with you?" Kakarot asked Raine as they met in the corridor.

Raine seemed to think about it and nodded, "As long as she doesn't get in the way for the others."

"Thank you, Raine."

Kakarot made his way back to his room and heard as soft humming. His eyebrows rised and he entered his chambers. Finding Chi Chi in the kitchen, he stopped in shock as he saw that dinner was on the table already. Chi Chi was taking off an apron and smiled at the surprise Kakarot.

"You are back early," she said as she set the table for two.

"I ran into her and she is letting you join the group. training is tomorrow." He sat down in awe and found himself breathless.

She had changed from her Earth clothes and into a Saiyan dress. It was form fitted and she sat in front of him. He found himself thinking of how the color green was the most adorable color on her.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" She gave him a sturn look and he choked in surprise on how quickly she had got over the losses.

"Yes, ma'am."

And they ate in silence. As a slave came in to clean up, Kakarot lead her into the living room again. They sat in silence until Chi Chi yawned. He smiled softly and lifted her up. Making his way to the bedroom, he watched her eyes slide shut. Placing her on the bed, he took off her shoes and wrapped the blankets around her. Wallking halfway across the room, he heard a soft whimper and he looked back at her. She was now curled in a ball and shaking her head.

Damn, I thought she got through this stage. He wanted to make things better but her didn't know how. Suddenly, her black eyes were on him and she whipped the tears away.

"Don't leave me, tonight. I don't think I can handle being alone." She voice was as soft as a feather.

He nodded and went to her. What am I geting myself into?

End Notes:

It is short, but it's the first time I am writting about Goku and Chi Chi

Back to index

Remind Me by dpeters_DBZ

August 31 9.15am

As much as she hated being on bed rest for the day, Bulma decided to rest on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and a notebook in the other. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Vegeta who was on the opposite side of the room meditating. A single candle was lit for the thick black out curtains remained drawn over the windows making the room have a warm glow to it. Yawning, Bulma finished the last paragraph for sketching a simple model of whatever invention was on her mind before drinking the rest of the wine. She glanced at Vegeta's still form as thoughts ran though her mind; He is hot... Wait what am I saying? I am falling for the enemy! He felt her stare and couldn't believe that his heart skipped a beat then racing to the stars.

"It is not polite to stare, woman," He said as he finally opened his eyes while trying to control the feelings of lust in him.

"I know you have questions to ask me about my injury. So go ahead," She smirked deviously as she shifted the blanket around her legs causing a lump in his throat to form.

She reads me like a book, he swallowed. Hopefully, she can't see my lust for her. "How in the dimensions did you get that injured?"

She put the glass down before pinching the bridge of her nose, "I broke them when I was fighting my friend, Krillin, and boyfriend, Yamcha, a few years back. It was a little challenge they offered; Two against one, which was fine with me. It was only Krillin at first and then Yamcha joined in. He kicked my ribs and I felt them break but I showed them that pain never held me back. Eventually, it got to the point that we were evenly matched ki wise and we gave up."

A challenge of three and two were against her. He was suddenly up on his feet and he looked at her once more. She has put up with so much torment. But, this sin will be my first. He walked up to her and pulled her onto her feet gingerly. She saw the spark of care in his eyes along with love. In response, her blue eyes shown with awareness and he smirked.

"This is my challenge but do not fear. I shall not hurt you much," His fingers of his left hand slid into her lovely blue hair. "Trust me," he breathed in her ear.

I already am if you could only see it, my sweet prince. She shuttered as his teeth grazed her earlobe. "Vegeta, please..."

He growled in determination and kissed her softly. It shocked her slightly but it felt right. Slowly, her lips parted and she took advantage. Her hands gripped his forearms as she responded to him. His free hand grabbed the back of her dress and the kiss deepened. She broke for air by turning her head exposing her neck. Without even thinking, he kissed along her neck to a tender spot just between there and her shoulder. Suddenly, the screen turned on to reveal the Commander Kakarot.

"My Prince," Kakarot spoke with a bit of a blush when he saw his superior in such a vulnerable position.

Vegeta walked up to it and sighed as he listened to the woman run into the bedroom, "Yes, commander, report."

That was just way too close, she thought as she splashed cold water on her face hoping that it would cool her skin. Looking at herself in the mirror, she suddenly spotted the darkening spot where he had been at moments before. Kami, what am I getting myself into? It's only been like two days since I've known him; One being a completely dangerous man and the other being someone who really cares but has a hard time showing it. Ignoring the sounds from the men having their "conference", she walked to the closet and found a pair of loose sweats that she had asked for the night before. Putting them on, she tied her hair and grabbed her sketch pad from a capsule that she had stashed before going back to the couch.

"All she does is train and complain," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I do not," She said angrily.

"Good morning, Princess," The man that Vegeta called Commander bowed before wishing the Prince a good day and logging off.

Her eyes widened as she saw that Vegeta had grown stiff after he had said that and asked, "Why did he call me that?"

"It's something you will know when the time is right," He said as he punched a few commands on the panel and waited for breakfast to arrive. "I am going to train after breakfast. You are free to wander the castle but stay away inside away from any of the male warriors."

Huffing, she threw the pad on the couch and placed her hands on her hips, "Why should I? Is someone going to get jealous if I find someone more interesting?"

A growl built in his throat as he turned to look at her, "Woman, you are mine!"

Just then, the servant brought in two trays and set them on the table before leaving quickly. Sitting down on the couch, she threw the blanket over her and went back to working on her invention. Blinking in disbelief, Vegeta walked over to the table to eat.

THREE HOURS LATER

Vegeta walked onto the chambers to find papers and bits of metal scattered all over the living room with a passed out Bulma on the floor. Despite all that he was hiding from her, he could not help but feel the faint strand of their bond as he carefully picked everything up to place on the table and lifted her up to lay her on the couch. As he put the blanket over her, his fingers brushed over a pale scar near her heart and somehow entered her dreams.

"Bulma, keep up," The woman in front of her kept tugging on her arm as they raced to landing dock.

"Mama, are you coming with me?" Young Bulma pulled her hand free as they reached the pod, "What about Veggie?"

Her mother knelt in front of her before pulling her to her chest, "My little Princess, Vegeta had already left under his father's protection. But I'm afraid that you won't remember any of this until you start to become yourself."

With that said, the last thing that was in the dream was her placing her hand on her daughter's head and an excruciating pain rippling through her body.

As the images faded, he could feel Bulma's hand gripping his wrist as she thrashed while strangled cried escaped her lips. Cautiously, he removed her death grip and lowered himself to the floor while keeping his eyes on the woman who was now becoming still. So her memories are returning to her? Where was I when this all was happening?

"Vegeta," The King spoke as he stepped out of his hiding place from the kitchen, "What did you see?"

"The day she left us," He spoke without showing any emotion before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Sitting at the kitchen table, his father were looking over books and albums that the servants brought them as Bulma wandered into the room. Flipping through the pages, he kept seeing pictures of Bulma and a female, that he recognized and cared for dearly, holding a small infant boy with his tail wrapped around her wrist.

"The woman holding the baby would be your mother holding Table, Vegeta's brother," His spoke as he traced Bulma's tail, "We knew that the Truffles had escaped when the battle was close to ending but they began to endanger our families so we sent them to the only planet where they could blend in. But your mother…"

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Bulma sat down, "She didn't make it. I remember some memories of her and Veggie."

Chuckling, he watched her look at pictures of Vegeta as he grew up, "It's been a long time since you have called him that. I remember him snarling at you every time you called him that in public. But, alone, he would just smirk as you both trained or wandered throughout the gardens. The servants do know everything that is bound to take place within the walls. The late Queen and your mother grew up together and somehow they knew that you and Vegeta would get along great and maybe become mates?"

Blushing, she looked down at a picture of Vegeta holding her in the gardens after she had fallen out of the tree, "I don't know if Vegeta would consider being mates or even thinking of me in any physical way other than a sparring partner. I mean he took me from the one place I thought I knew and he made himself look so cruel but there is such a soft side to him that he just won't show it to anyone."

Sighing heavily, the King ran his fingers through his hair, "I am pretty sure I am to be blamed for that. At I sent you away, both his mother and yours were supposed to be on the next pod out after Table; But, the Truffles got to them and I am sorry, my dear, so sorry."

"My father," Bulma questioned while she kept her eyes on the table.

Smiling softly, he answered her as he closed one of the older books, "He went into hiding, changing his appearance and went to work in my science department."


End file.
